The Last Copy Mage
by Zipperz Kester
Summary: I have made my own type of mage and their super rare and super powerful. This is the story of my OC Ashlynn who is one of the last 2 copy mages in existence. Rating is because I write this as a extreme freak out and cuss immensely and I don't know if there will be smut or not. Pairings: Natsu x Lucy, Jellal x Erza, Juvia x Lyon and Gray x OC
1. An Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the amazingness of Fairy Tail, if I did, Natsu and Lucy would totally be cannon.

**A.N**. Hey sorry me no update of anything, but I've been working on this and a Ouran High School Host club fanfic. Also, the rating is for extreme cussing. I know my page says no smut but sometimes I just can't sleep and my mind goes to the gutter, so I am just warning there is a chance of smut in later chapters.

**Shout outs**: MissMCQueen- I just want to thank you for following me into crazy town, and I promise I will at least attempt to update soon.

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visitor**

As I stare at the door I swallow, slightly nervous. I tell myself that everything is going to be ok, that they will let me join. I push open the door slightly looking into the famous mages guild, Fairy Tail. I take a small step and close the door silently behind me.

There is a salmon haired boy yelling at another boy, this one with raven hair. Natsu

Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. I slowly take another step, still no one notices me. Then

does a pretty white-haired woman walk over to me. She gives me a warm smile.

"Hello my name is Mira are you lost?" I swallow.

"My name is Ashlynn and I am not lost Mirajane Staruss." her smile widens.

"Hello Ashlynn, are you here to join the guild?"

"Yes I am here to speak with the guild master." Her smile flickers to a frown, then back into a smile.

"The master is out for the day so if you would go sit on the counter by Natsu, Lucy and Gray i can begin your interview shortly."

"Alright, thanks Mirajane." I add as I start to walk away.

"It's just Mira, not Mirajane" she calls after me. I smile as I approach the boys and girl now sitting at the bar counter. I grab an empty stool next to Lucy and look at her.

"Is this seat taken?"

"No it's not." She says over her shoulder, her back is to me.

"So, Lucy Heartfilia do you normally play peacekeeper to Natsu and Gray?" At this, startled by the new voice, she turns to me. Her face lights up as she looks at me, the newcomer.

"Yeah, I do. So what's your name? I mean you obviously know mine, but just call me Lucy, none of this Heartfilia stuff ok?" She looks at me expectedly.

"Alright Lucy, my name is Ashlynn."

"Ashlynn, what? Like what's your last name?" I let out a long, slow breath and close my eyes. "Oh, sorry. It's ok, I don't like to tell people my last name either." She amends, watching my reaction. I open my eyes again and stare deep into hers.

"My last name is Éclair." Her eyes widen.

"Like Éclair, as in Lucas Éclair, like as in the most rich and powerful man in the non-magic government." I close my eyes again and lean back.

"Yeah, he's my dad." Her face shows her confusion.

"But, his daughters names are Alice, Adrian and Avery."

"Yeah those are the names of my little sisters."

"Then why- oh, you're the oldest, 17 and in privet school right?"

"Yeah" I chuckle softly "I got kicked out of Lobelia girls academy 6 months ago."

"Why did you get kicked out?"

"You know, bad behavior, witchcraft, pranks, smoking, weapons, etc, etc, etc." her face is a twist of surprise, fear and the slightest hint of amusement.

"Who was your magic teacher?"

"You don't want to know."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say, he's got quite a reputation around mage groups." Then does Grays head smack the counter, causing Lucy and me to jump and draw our attention to the boys again. Natsu stands holding Gray by the collar of his shirt. Gray wiggles out of the clothing and sends a bolt of ice into Natsu's face. Natsu then sends a bolt of fire to Gray, which is blocked by a ice shield. Lucy goes to stand in between the two, trying to get them to stop fighting. I use a grab spell and yank her back down to her seat.

"I'll take care of this." I say to her as I stand. I step slightly behind the boys as I send my hands crashing into the ground, causing ice to curl around the both of them and successfully drawing their attention to me. "Nock it off the both of you!" I catches fire, burning the ice and Gray is to busy gawking at me to do anything.

"Another ice Mage?" He softly mutters to himself.

I quickly cast a wind binding spell on Natsu. "I said nock it off!"

Mutters begin around me, a ice mage that can use wind binding spells? Then do the doors burst open and standing there is master Makavor. The room silences as someone slips over to him whispering something about me. He just laughs. And states loudly, "so Griffin's apprentice finally decided to show her face?" Of course everyone knew who copy mage Griff was, if he saw a move he could do it, so naturally, every single Mage in existence hated him. He walks forward as more conversations begin. When he sees me his face lights up with a grin. "So what is your name my dear?" I clear my throat and bow low.

"Ashlynn master"

"Ashlynn, do you wish to join Fairy Tail?" The crowd mutters its complaints.

"Yes I do master." The crowd starts openly booing now. The only people who don't are Lucy, who just looks confused, Natsu, who is still trying to break out of my wind spell, and Gray, who has shattered my ice barrier and is now looking at me with extreme interest.

"Well then, you are now a member. Mira, paint our seal somewhere on this girl." The crowd still boos and as a result, angers master to the point where he snaps at all of them, "does she look like her master? No! Does she act like her master? No! Does she drink like her master?" At this he looks over at me and raises an eyebrow, I shake my head no, he nods before continuing. "No! Is she the same person as her master? No! So we will not treat her like him!" With that he concludes and sweeps out of the room, ending my wind spell on Natsu as he goes. It's as if a switch goes off and people go back to drinking and talking like normal, if I didn't know better, I would have said it was like time rewound itself, but when Mira came over to me and asked me where I want my guild seal and what color i know that I am going to like it here.

"On my neck, and forest green." She looks at me quizzically, but asks nothing but to pull my long, rich, chocolate-brown hair back. As I do, I sit back down at the counter and she sets to work. Lucy comes to sit on my right side, and Gray my left. Natsu sits on the counter in front of Lucy and they all watch as Mira takes her time giving me my guild mark. Once she is done I whisper in her ear,

"do you have a pair of scissors?" When she looks at me funny, I add in a low voice so that no one else can hear, "I want to cut my bangs, level my hair, recreate my layers, dye my hair and add green to it." She says loud enough for other people to hear,

"You can do all that with just a pair of scissors?" This causes the trios gaze to harden and become suspicious. I sigh,

"Never mind Mira." And I pull out my keys and start picking through them "I'll have Grace do it." As I find her key i yell out, "the gates of Beauty, Graciline come forward!" And I unlock her portal. Lucy gawks at me as my hair stylist/makeup artist/fashion designer walks out.

"Ashlynn, how's it been? Your rocking that whole gothic chic thing today, but, girl, you're all roots and your hairs uneven, and your on the verge of a serious breakout." She says pointing out all of my flaws.

"Then fix me Grace, and put some green in my hair preferably to match my Fairy Tail seal." She grins at me then, pulls out scissors, foil, a hair dryer, and hair color.

"As you wish, baby cakes" and she sets to work. This is when Lucy seems to find her voice.

"You're a Celestial mage to?" Gray snickers.

"Uh, duh Lucy. She's a copy mage, if she sees someone do something, then she can do it." She starts grinning.

"That's so cool!" She exclaims as I chuckle slightly.

"Honey, not meaning to be a bother, but are all of these people going to watch me fix you? I mean, I can't work like this." I look around and realize that one way or another, every mage in the guild house is staring at me. Natsu yells really loud.

"You herd master, she's a new member, so just leave her the fuck alone!" People don't move and someone yells "no cares what you have to say Natsu." Then do I stand.

"Hey I'm not going to disappear, I want to get all pretty so just chill for like five minutes, then you can ask me anything you want, but, I will only answer questions about me, not my magic teacher, copycat Griff." I sigh as I sit down. When no one makes any move to stop so i whisper over to Grace "pull the curtain if you need to." Almost instantly does the black curtain swivel around both me and Grace. I can hear Lucy outside of the curtain.

"Who's copycat Griff?" It's Gray who responds.

"He's the last known copy mage in existence, and, to most people, never took up an apprentice. I don't know that much about him, Natsu, you know anything about this guy?" Natsu replays to Gray.

"Bro this is all new for me to, all I knew was that he was a copy mage." Mira starts filling in the blanks.

"He was part of a government guild, The Key. But, the guild went black, so they had to be whipped out. Everyone of his team members was killed, except, when they did a body search, his was never found. He showed up here 7 years later, demanding to talk to master. No one but the two of them know what they talked about that day. All I know about his personality is what I could fish together, he's a drunk, a thief and an all around no good person. I knew a kid who tried to become his apprentice, but he came back crying because Griffin said he wasn't talented enough and he didn't have enough guts, and that he wasn't crazy enough. I told the kid not to take it personally and sent him on his way, haven't heard anything about the copycat since."

Then does the curtain slide back, and I exit looking amazing, my once knee-length hair is now cut to frame my face at shoulder length. My bangs, once pulled to the side, now cover my forehead and eyebrows. On the left side of my head my hair is layered to show off my guild seal and the rest of my hair wraps around my head, getting longer as it does so. The end length hangs down to my elbow, and is straightened. My base hair color is slightly lighter, now from almost black to a mahogany and my bangs are a minty-green color. My short black skirt and lacy navy top have been replaced with reddish-brown leather pants and a low-cut blood-red shirt, with a dark brown leather corset around the front of my shirt. My black flats have been replaced with knee-high golden brown leather boots. Overall, I look hot. Grace packs up her stuff and looks at me.

"I will start banging on the portal at 7:30am every morning to get you ready. If you don't open the portal by 8 I will stop doing your hair, and the hair only comes with the complete package." She smiles "deal?" I look her in the eyes.

"Deal." Then she's gone, back to her world. All eyes are once again on me, and there are a lot of whistles going through the crowd. I look over at Gray, Natsu and Lucy. Lucy's just standing there staring at me, Natsu's all but drooling over me and Gray, well it might be a bit of a stretch, but I think I might possibly start crushing on him in the near future, I mean my heart skipped a beat when he, subtlety, checked me out. I close my eyes and mutter a curse at Grace.

When I open my eyes again the doors are being flung open and someone is running up screaming about how someone named Erza is back. Then does a girl in fully dressed armor with scarlet hair comes walking up, carrying a human sized lump in her arms. She drops the bundle and gives everyone the evil eye so no one would dare touch her bundle. She then marches straight up to Natsu.

"Where is master?" She asks him in a harsh tone.

"In his office" Natsu responds in a shaky voice.

"Alright." She walks over to a door behind the counter and yanks it open. "Master, I finished the special mission you sent me on." The master comes running out and Erza points at her bundle.

"God Erza, is he even alive? I told you not to kill him."

"He's not dead master, he's just very hung-over." That's when my stomach clenches and I feel as if I'm going to throw up the contents of it. The master and Erza and a few other guild members spend a few minutes trying to get whoever is in the bundle standing. After they do I see the mopey slap of golden hair and my eyes grow wide. As people step aside I see my master standing there, leaning heavily on Erza. She removes her arm and shoves him off of her. I rush forward, I'm there before he hits the floor, accepting the extra weight like an old friend. I look up and glare at Erza.

"He's not hung-over, he's still drunk you mother fucking dumb bitch." I spit at her. I hear Lucy gasp, did a sweet, innocent girl just cuss Erza out? I know its idiotic, I can handle people bad mouthing him, I mean, I have, but when people toss him around like he's worthless, it strikes a nerve with me, he is my master after all. In his groggy state he looks over at me.

"Ash is that you?"

"I'm here master." I tell him taking more of his weight. He looks me in the eyes, leans over, and kisses me. He tastes like rum, and he soon passes out in my arms. I catch him and hoist him onto my back. As I begin to walk to the door Erza stops me.

"Where are you going with him? He's worthless." I tense. She continues, "he's just a waste of life, a lower person. He's about as powerful as a fly, and he can't do anything." I lay master down on the ground as she keeps at it. "He's supposed to be part of the most powerful classes of mages in history and yet, I found him face down, on the floor of a bar covered in sweat and rum, and smelling like the wrong end of a-"she only stops as my fist painfully connects with her face.

First I punch her in the side of her jaw, next I stomp on her foot then finally I roundhouse kick her in the side of the head. She hits the floor with a loud thump. I put my boot on her stomach.

"You can call him a drunk, you can call him a thief, but if you ever say the my master isn't one of the most powerful mages in history, then I'll just have to show you all the shit he crammed into me." I remove my boot from her gut, and walk down the side of her body. "Girls like you remind me why I got kicked out of my privet school, because your stupid enough to pick a fight with me."

With that I go to my master, lift him up bridal style, kick the door open and walk out of the guild house.

* * *

As I sit there, looking at nothing, seeing everything I notice someone climb the wall and sit next to me, it's Gray. I am very aware that he is staring at me, I turn my head to look at him.

"Yes?" I stare into his eyes.

"Why are you here?" He meets my steely gaze.

"Because master is in there," I point at the hotel inside the small brick wall we are sitting on.

"No, I mean, why are you here, in Fairy Tail."

"Because master Makarov asked me to come." He seems taken aback.

"What?"

"He did tell you didn't he? He wanted my master to come help train some of the newer recruits, but my master declined his offer and sent me in his place. Told Makarov something about how I was supposed to be his new S-rank section leader."

"What does that mean?" I sigh

"It means that I get to run groups of normal people out on S-rank missions and decide if they can move on or not, I think it's because of something about how the S-exams take to long and Makarov is getting an increase in S-rank quests." He leans back.

"Sounds boring."

"I know. Like, I can't have the same team twice, no ones going to like me and I won't be able to have a team that's mine." he smiles as i continue. "I just want to be treated like a normal member, like Lucy or Natsu or you." his smile fades.

"It's not that great being a normal guild member you know."

"Yeah but its better than being held on pedestal." I stand up, holding my balance well on the slim surface of the wall. Gray stands as well.

"At least you'd get to go on S-rank missions."

"And do what? I'd never get to really prove to anyone that I could do anything, my skills would just be assumed."

"Wouldn't that be better than having to prove your worth everyday." his voice starts to rise.

"You don't understand! My master picked me because i had enough guts to jump off the roof of 9 story building!" my voice is rising as well. He looks at me, astonished.

"He told you to jump off a building?"

"Yeah, he asked me what I would do if I had my opponent in a deadly position and could cast them off a roof or out a window and the only way I could make sure he went was to jump myself. I was also trying to kill myself, that was suicide attempt number five." I look down.

"You tried to kill yourself five times?" he sounds astonished.

"No, I tried to kill myself eight times." I say calmly. He walks over to me and grabs my shoulders.

"You tried to kill yourself eight-" he's cut off when a young girl comes rushing out of the back door of the inn. She runs up to me.

"You're the girl who brought in the drunk mage, right?" her voice is high-pitched and slightly breathless. I look down at her, Gray is still holding my shoulders.

"Yeah, why?"

"He just climbed down the fire escape and took off running in the direction of thee train station." I don't react like a sane person, I just start laughing. Great, hearty laughs that sound like they are on the verge of hysteria. Gary tells the girl that its alright and if we need him, we'll find him, and that she doesn't need to worry about me and that she should go back inside. So she does, and as soon as she's gone my laughs turn to sobs. Tears streaming down my face, my body shaking. Gray holds me the entire time. When my sods die down I wipe my face and shove him away from me.

"I'm fine." I say, my voice shaking slightly.

"No, you're not." he reproaches me and wraps his arms around me. After my tears finally stop flowing I whisper

"Gray, I'm better now." he holds me at arm's length.

"You sure Ash?" I flinch at the pet name.

"Don't call me Ash, that's what he calls me." I'm pretty sure he got that 'he' was my master.

"Then what should I call you Ashlynn." he says, saying my name for the first time, making my heart skip an involuntary beat. His deep voice just hits the right pitch making my name sound exotic like its supposed to, not like how other people drop it and make it sound stupid. I suddenly want him to say it again. When I don't react he starts offering up ideas.

"Ashley?" I shake my head.

"That name is reserved for my sisters."

"What's your middle name?" he drops his arms from me and gives me a look of inquiry.

"Its Ashlynn," when he looks at me funny I explain.

"My first name is technically Sophia but that's not the name my mom gave me, she gave me Ashlynn. My dad changed my name when he remarried and now he calls me that and you cant call me Sophie or Soph because that's what my step mom calls me."

"So what can I call you?"

"Call me Lynn, it's what my old roommate used to call me."

"Alright Lynn, I like that. You want to head back to the guild?"

"That depends if people are going to kill me right when I walk in the door." he laughs.

"You might get the opposite effect." I look at him, confused.

"But I beat that girl up."

"Yeah, and no one touches Erza without coming out almost dead, that was pretty impressive." He smiles at me.

"Come on Lynn, she might actually congratulate you."

"Fine I'll go." his smile turns to a grin. I start to climb down but he stops me. "What now Gray?"

"I want to show you what I can do." I give a questioning look, before he makes a small staircase out of ice. "Ladies first." he motions for me to take a step. I look at him like he's crazy.

"Ice isn't really my thing." his grin fades and he shrugs "fine" he walks down his fancy stairs. I just jump, the wall is only like four feet high.

* * *

As I close the door to my apartment I find myself strangely relived. I had just barely escaped the guild with my life. I sigh and slide down the back of my front door, melting to the floor. How many times I had almost had the life squeezed out of me from an overbearing hug in the past two hours astounded me. Never had I met such a large, loving group of people. Of course there were those who weren't so friendly, like Gajeel and the white exceed, Carla, but then I wonder what it would be like if the entire guild acted the way they did. I am finally able to revel in the fact that for the most part, my joining Fairy Tail went smoothly. Everyone was so nice, especially Gray. No one asked me to join their team but that's expected. I need to talk to Master tomorrow about actually joining a team and not testing people for possible S-ranks. I stand, slowly approaching the bed. I had already set up the bed and as I walked I started to pull my clothing off. First came the retched corset, I know Grace liked the fashion statement it meant but it drove me insane. Next came the shirt, yanking it off my head to show my off-white tank top. I sit on my bed and begin to yank my boots off, the series of buckles and clasps coming undone quickly as my long, nimble fingers work their way lower. With them all undone I see the zipper clearly. I unzip the boot and allow it to fall off my foot as I move to the next. The zipper is halfway down my calf when there is a knock on the door. I freeze, and when the knock comes again i slowly finish pulling my boot off as if nothings happened. The knocking then becomes more persistent. I stand and walk over to the door. I stare through the peephole to the visitor down below. To my surprise I see Erza standing there.

**A.N.** Okay, so I originally wrought this on my iPad and moving it to my computer and reformatting it has been a bitch. I love all the people who read and if you favorite and review it either makes me update faster or sit with the guilt that I should update and finally I do because I just can't take it anymore


	2. Falling Into Place

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Fairy Tail

**A.N**: Hey sorry its taken me this long to update but, I did update and even post a new story while I was gone. I also just want to add this is before the seven year time jump and a few weeks before the Phantom arc but after the Galuna Island arc. So for the rest of the arcs they will be written in this story and Ashlynn will take part along with the rest of the guild. Yes I realize that in the last chapter I accidentally stuck Gajeel and Carla in the story, so I ask that you just ignore that and pretend like I didn't do it. I apologize for the confusion but I do reside in a place called Crazy town as some of you know and sometimes I don't pay attention enough during my editing process.

**Shout outs:** MissMCQueen- I still love you and I hope that you still love me.

LilKatez94- Thanks for loving this story and welcome to crazy town!

NamikazeMia- Welcome to this story and I hope you like it!

canadamathewwilliams- Thanks for the fallow and here is chapter 2!

Jade Konozawa- Thanks for the review, you sent it when I was starting to seriously procrastinate.

**Chapter 2: Falling in Place**

"Titania" I say, taking a step forward and closing my apartments door.

"I just wanted to say that I'm glad you joined Fairy Tail." Erza says.

"I beat you up though, why are you thanking me?" I question her.

"Because of why you "beat me up"" she says quoting me. I give her a questioning look and she continues "You did it to protect your magic teacher and I'm glad that someone as protective as you decided to join our guild. So I thought I should thank you."

"I just want everyone in the guild to accept me and call me a friend."

"We're not your friends, we're your family." she smiles at me as my eyes start to burn and I look away. "and one question Ashlynn" my eyes rise to meet hers. "What did you do to Gray?" I feel the blush spread across my face.

"I didn't do anything to him, why do you ask?"

"Because every time a guy in the guild would hug you or maybe kiss your check he would tense up and look like he was about to march over and yank the person off of you."my blush deepens.

"N-no I didn't do anything" I curse myself as I hear the stutter. Erza looks at me and cocks her head to the side slightly.

"You like him don't you?" I feel the blush spreading to my neck.

"Maybe." I answer with my voice slightly trembling. A smile pulls the edges of Erza's lips up. She giggles lightly before saying.

"Don't tell Mira." and turns around. "Bye new girl." she waves at me from behind as she walks away.

I turn and reopen my apartment door and walk back inside. I approach my bed and crawl under the dark gray silk sheets, pale blue flannel blanket and my white with black swirls comforter. I let my mind slip into emptiness as sleep clams me as its own.

* * *

I wake slowly. I stick my hand above me and watch the sunlight graze across the surface. I remain like that in a slight trance as more sunlight floods the room. Finally able to think I reach over and grab my clock 6:19 it reads.

I sit up quickly realizing how late I slept in. Then memories of yesterday come to me and I remember I don't have to be anywhere or rush into training, I can take my day, no my life, at a slower pace now on.

I finally roll out of bed at 6:40. I get up, pull on a sports bra, tank top, shorts and sneakers. After I'm re-clothed I walk into the bathroom and yank my hair into a ponytail. I grab my keys on the way out the door and once I'm outside I lock the door and take off at a low jog.

The area around my apartment is nice. I live next to the river and as I run I see the other buildings. My 20-20 vision allows me to see almost everything and when the name Heartfilia catches my eye I stop in-front of the building. Its much similar to mine except older and a little larger. I look up to see a small trail of steam leaving an upstairs window. 'Lucy must be bathing' I think to myself as I start to jog again, heading towards town. As I jog through town I look and see what kind of shops there are. I come across a park 'That would be a good place to sketch' still jogging my thoughts travel to my sketches and paintings. 'I wonder if Gray would let me sketch him.' I blush at the thoughts that sneak their way into my brain. My eyes flicker to my watch and I see it's already 7:20.

"Shit." I mutter to myself as I turn around and start sprinting home.

"Damn Grace is gonna kill me if I'm late." I pick up the pace, having to run around people on the street.

My latest side-step got me headed straight for the back of someones head and I realize I'm to late to avoid said person and run right into their back, successfully knocking myself on my ass. The person turns around rubbing the back of his head. He looks down at me and a soft blush finds it's way to my cheeks.

"Lynn?" he looks puzzled.

"Sorry Gray I-I didn't mean to run into you like that it's my fault I'm so sorry, I'm just such a damn klutz." he waves off my words with his hand.

"It's fine." he says and reaches his hand down to me. I grab it and he helps me up. "Why were you sprinting?" he asks.

"I went for a jog and realized I had to get home so Grace could fix me up."

"Grace is your celestial spirit right?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you just summon her here?" My blush brightens.

"Because shes gonna do what she did to me yesterday in the guild and that was awkward enough around my new family, I don't want her to do it in front of strangers."

"So you already think of us as your family?" he asks a smile pulling at his lips.

"W-well yeah." I feel my blush spread to my ears and neck. Just then does a stranger bump me from behind causing me to trip over my own feet. As I almost fall on my face Gray catches me around the waist and pulls me up. Even after I'm standing he doesn't remove his arms.

"S-see a klutz." I'm so breathless it comes out a whisper. Gray leans down and whispers into my ear.

"You know what Mira told me about girls?"

"N-no" I whisper back, he's so close, I can't get enough air into my lungs and I feel slightly light-headed.

"That some girls are only klutzes around the guys they like."

"W-why is that?"

"Because they get so nervous. Do I make you nervous Ashlynn?" I can hear him smirking.

"No." I say finally finding my voice and shoving him away from me.

"Then can I come to your apartment with you?"

"Why do you want to?"

"Because Erza came to my house late last night and said I should go see it. According to her it's a "Adorable little place that needs to be explored by people other than herself."" he smirks at me. "and whats the problem I mean I don't make you nervous after all." I groan and look at my watch. 7:42.

"I'll make you a deal Fullbuster. If you can keep up with me you can see my place." he smiles.

"Deal" he holds out his hand and we shake on it.

I lightly jog until I'm out of the town center and on Strawberry Street, then I start sprinting.

Erza is right my place is adorable. It's not a real apartment it's just a room I rent for 55,000 a month. The woman who owns it lives upstairs from me and has been in the house most of her life.

Apparently she and her husband bout it right after they got married. My room used to belong to her son who now lives in a different part of Magnolia with his wife of 20 years and four kids. His name is Kazuto and her husbands name was Shigure. Her name is Utau and I've been living with her for about a week.

Because it's a house we cook and eat together. She likes it when I tell her about my sisters, she comforts me when I talk about my father and stepmother and she always tells me how much I would make my mom proud when I talk about her. After I told her how I didn't really have a family she told me that from then on she was my Grandma and if I ever needed anything to ask her. Utau is extremely trusting hence the unlocked front door last night that allowed Erza to get into the house. She pointed out that my room is my space but she did explain that if I ever had a boy over the door was not allowed to be closed.

When I reach home I push open the door and shut it behind me.

"Morning sweetie." Utau was sitting at the dinning table reading the newspaper and drinking her tea.

"Hi Nana I gotta go get ready."

"Okay hon."

I walked down the hallway and went into my room. After I closed the door I looked at my watch, 7:56. I grabbed Grace's key and opened the portal for her.

"Girl I've been waiting forever."

"Sorry I ran into Gray, literally, and then he had to be all smart and I'm sorry I was almost late."

"Oh... So the crush appears, then I must make you look especially beautiful today." My blush comes back.

"Grace."

"No more words darling." with that she sets to work.

It takes about 10 minuets for her to fix me. She's put me in a white knee-length dress with a pale green corset that had a white lily design embroidered into the fabric. My hair is curled and on the right side of my head ( the long side) some of the hair is pulled out of my face and clipped above and behind my ear with a white fabric flower. My makeup was soft, showing more of my natural beauty. As I stare at myself in the mirror its like I'm looking at a different person. Somewhere there is a knock on a door.

"Ashlynn honey there's a very nice boy here who wants to see you." Utau calls from down the hall.

"Shit" I curse and Grace laughs

"Well you better go see what he wants." with that we close the portal and she goes back to the spirit world.

I step out of the room, close the door behind me and walk down the hall towards Utau and the "very nice boy". As I reach the front door I see Gray is standing in the doorway and Utau is a few feet in front of him. As I walk over she turns and I see that she's grinning.

"Well I'll just leave the two of you alone. I gotta go get ready anyway." Utau turns to walk up the stair and as she passes me she whispers in my ear "I like him. Good pick sweetie." and she pats my arm. As she disappears I turn on Gray.

"Why are you here?"

"Lynn, the deal, did you forget or something?"

"You didn't keep up with me."

"Well actually I did and I saw the little door slam you did when you got in your room." he's smirking at me

"What? But Utau didn't say anything."

"Yeah because she was questioning me, quite thoroughly I might add, for the time you were in there." at that he points down the hall. I look down and let silence fall between us. "Grace did a good job." He says catching me off guard.

"What?" I look up at him, confused.

"Grace, she did a good job."

"Oh" a small blush finds my face.

"You nervous yet Lynn?" he asks me smirking.

"Why would smirky mic smirkiton make me nervous?" I say a small smile pulling at the sides of my face. Gray starts laughing.

""Smirky mic smirkiton?"" he questions me trying to catch his breath.

"What? It sounded clever." I say crossing my arms over my chest. Gray grabs me by the waist and pulls me close.

"It was clever." he whispers in my ear. I feel the blush spread across my face brighten.

"W-we should get to the guild." I silently curse myself as I stutter the words out. Damn him, making me act like some stupid little girl. He pulls back and holds me at arms length.

"I think stuttering is a sign of being nervous." he's smirking at me again.

"Oh shut up Fullbuster." I say pulling out of his grasp. I walk over to the bottom of the stairs and yell up at Utau, "Nana I'm leaving I don't know if I'll be home in time for dinner."

She yells back down at me. "Okay honey, and tell Gray if anything happens to you there will be hell to pay!" I giggle slightly.

As we walk out the door I kiss my fingers and place them in the middle of the door.

**A.N. **So just thanks again everyone who followed/reviewed and I hope you liked chapter 2! R&R please and like me on Facebook!

**What liking me on Facebook means: **On the Facebook page I will be asking questions about what I should do next in stories. I will also be asking questions about posting fanfictions that I write for giggles.

Facebook will also be a way to contact me about story ideas (because I love hearing about what people want)

I am sad to say I'm a little behind in the world of anime and manga and I will be asking for things I should read/watch as I go.


End file.
